coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8788 (7th December 2015)
Plot With Sarah due back from hospital, Gail announces that she's putting her up in the annex. David thinks it'll set her off again. Tracy is shocked to receive a visiting order from Rob Donovan. She doesn't tell anyone. Liz, Erica and Anna commiserate over the lack of men in their lives. Robert and Tracy make a dinner date. Sarah is discharged from hospital and returns to the street. Audrey is annoyed when Nessa nips out from the salon to go shopping. Webster's Autos is granted planning permission to open premises under the viaduct arch. Kate and Billy invite Sophie out for drinks later but she has to turn them down because of work. Simon refuses to see the counsellor so Leanne asks Robert to have another word with him. In prison, Rob is bitter that Tracy and Carla are out living their lives and swears to his cellmate Ian Rigby that he'll make them pay. Robert manages to talk Simon round but the boy only agrees to see the counsellor if Robert is there. Robert cancels his date with Tracy to attend. Sarah is sick of Gail and Bethany fussing over her and goes for a shift at the Rovers. Tracy sees Robert getting into a taxi with Leanne. Audrey tells Rita that Nessa plays fast and loose with men, according to Cathy. She's worried Ken will get hurt. Sally lures Sophie out for dinner with her and Tim. Erica decides to go to a Singles' Night and drags Liz and a reluctant Anna along. Sally ambushes Kate and Billy when they arrive at the bistro and drags Billy away to give her marital advice, leaving Kate with Sophie in an obvious attempt at matchmaking. In the prison visiting area, Rob is pleased to see Tracy waiting for him. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Ian Rigby - Carl Rice Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell and visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob's return spells trouble for Tracy when he sends her a visiting order from prison; and Audrey confesses to Rita that she regrets letting Nessa get her claws into Ken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,530,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes